


Tumblr One Shots

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Arrowverse-next-gen on tumblr is where you can meet the characters these stories are about
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll be fearless." Eliza stood up straight, looking at her dad who was standing about 5 feet away from her.

"No." He replied flatly, shaking his head. "Try again."

"I'll grab your bow and shoot them in the knee."

"I don't keep my bow with the arrows. Think of something else."

Eliza groaned. "I didn't sign up for this shit."

"Complaining is just making sure you aren't kidnapped. It's not stopping any attackers." Oliver advised her, taking a step closer.

A hand flew up to Oliver's right. He turned his attention away from his oldest daughter, to his second oldest daughter. "Ada?"

"I didn't sign up for this either." She told him, a friendlier look on her face than Eliza's. "John's waiting for me back at the cabin, so can we speed this up?"

"Can you tell me how to avoid an attacker?" Oliver asked, taking a step to the right so he's face to face with Ada.

Eliza looked over at her younger sister, expecting the same responses from Oliver whenever Ada came up with an idea.

"Flash grenades are on the shelf by the elevator, but they're also in the back with the arrows, and there's two loaded flares under Mom's desk because you can't trust her with a weapon after almost shooting Earth 43 Chase." Ada answered, taking a stop closer to her dad and holding out her hand.

Oliver held eye contact as he reached into his back pocket and handed Ada the keys to the Cabin that was sitting nicely in the backdrop of this random training session that no one asked for. Ada gladly took the keys and skipped off into the distance to meet JJ on the porch of the Cabin before going inside.

Eliza shrugged before attempting to follow behind her sister. Oliver moved back over to stand in her way.

"Dad-"

"You failed."

"I'm aware of that, but maybe save it for the birthday card." She tried to move around him, but he followed her movements.

"You live in LA alone, you refuse to take any training courses-"

"I live with Quinn. She'd launch an attacker to Chicago before someone got to me."

"She spends a lot of time with Donna and Quentin."

"I invite Ronnie when she's gone. He can....Talk and they'll run, believe me." She attempted to move passed him one more time, but still failed.

"Elizabeth-"

"I promise I'm okay. I know how to take care of myself." She reassured him. "I might not take your offer on these training lessons now, but I did these every day in high school. I'm okay. Really."

Oliver sighed, stepping out of the way and holding his arm out for her to lead the way back to the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark on that roof. It had been nearly 10 years. The rain was heavy and the only thing that could be seen was the silhouette of a small figure, quiver full of arrows on their back, bow in hand. But something inside of Thomas knew who it was. He didn't know how he knew. He didn't know if he should even listen to his instincts. But the feeling wouldn't go away until he confronted them head on.

Thomas took one step forward towards the girl. He knew it was a girl because her hair was showing from underneath her hood. Every slow and cautious step closer brought him more details on this person. She wasn't wearing a mask, she hid her eyes behind her bangs. Though, he could still see the fear and caution in her as he got closer. She put her right foot back, not moving from her position, but getting ready to if things went wrong.

A few members of the team were behind Thomas. They had his back. Not that anyone thought he wouldn't be able to defend himself from a small silhouette like this one, but they had him just in case. Jade and Oliver watched closely, Bex and Isaac waited in the back. No one knew what Thomas was doing, but they've known him for a few years so they've learned to trust him. The last time he stepped away from the team towards a stranger, it was Jade. They had to trust that he knew what he was doing.

He took another step closer, trying to make out more facial details. He now could see that the hood was black with red outlines. The bow and the arrows were designed the same way. Definitely League of Assassin work. The girl stood up a bit straighter, making sure she was fully ready to take off or defend herself.

Thomas wore a slightly more reflective green hood. A green mask to accompany it. His quiver and arrows also green. It was an overused color on this earth, but it was his traditional color so he wasn't going to give it up just because he found a second family who wore the same thing. His shade of green, ironically, was a brighter and more friendly seeming green than the others. He is one of the more friendly green hoods on the street, but he wouldn't claim to be the most friendly one. That title belongs to Connor. Though, even if he did wear a color that seemed friendly, he could understand why the single girl on the roof in the pouring rain wouldn't feel comfortable staying near him.

He took one more step further, hoping to make out the final facial details before he scared her away. "Speedy?" His voice was hesitant. He was ready for the let down. It's been 10 years after all.

The girl flinched, finally taking a step back. Her bow didn't raise, but she held onto it in a firm grip, ready in case she needed to raise it.

"Clara?" He still hesitated, almost stuttering the name. He didn't want to imagine the outcome of how this went. No matter how it ended up, he just needed to stay focused and in the moment.

The girl's hand started to shake slightly, he noticed it when the arrow attached to the bow started to lose it's firm placement.

The team behind Thomas exchanged looks, Jade moved forward a step or two in order to listen and watch better.

The girl looked up at Thomas, the fear in her eyes was still very much there, but something else was too.

'Tommy..." She finally spoke, barely a whisper coming out. Thomas was lucky he could even hear her over the rain that was coming down.

Thomas dropped his bow from his hand, bending down to take a better look at the girl in front of him.

"No..." She shook her head, trying to fix her posture and settle her bow back into a firm position so it wouldn't shake with her hands. "Get away." She lifted her bow, not pulling the arrow back, just pointing the bow towards Thomas.

"Clara, it's me," Thomas pulled his hood down and took his mask off, dropping it on the top of the graveled roof next to his bow.

She shook her head more violently. "He died."

"No-"

"He's dead."

"I'm not dead-"

"He died years ago-"

"Speedy, I'm alive. I'm here." He took another step closer before dropping to his knees to pull the bow down out of his face. "It's me."

Clara slowly pulled her bow down with Thomas, letting him take it and put it down on the ground next to his.

He looked back towards the team for a split second before bringing his attention back to Clara. "Jade!" He called out, not taking his eyes off of Clara.

Jade quickly threw her mask down and ran to stand beside Thomas. She gently sat her gun down next to the two bows before placing herself on the ground next to Thomas.

Clara looked between the two of them, tears building up in her eyes. Though, in any other scenario she would blame it on the rain entirely. She dropped on the ground, falling into Thomas and Jade's arms.

After a few moments, the three of them finally pulled apart. Clara looked back behind Thomas to see the rest of the team. The shadows were dark, much like hers was to Thomas a few minutes ago. Thomas looked at Clara, glanced back, then brought his attention to her again. Knowing who was standing back there he didn't know how to bring up the next part to this.

Clara moved around the two of them, pulling her hood down to get a better view of the three figures left standing in the background.

Thomas stood up quickly, turning around to follow his baby sister. "Clara."

She paused in her tracks, slowly turning back to look at Thomas.

"He didn't make it."

She looked down at her bow, then over at the team again. The confirmation of something she'd believed for years felt like a punch in the gut. But she had her brother back. She had Jade back. Her dad was gone. But that hole that she had inside of her for the last 10 years was a little bit fuller tonight.


End file.
